The Heartbreak Of Salvation
by Saint and Sinner
Summary: Hope Corven and Johhny Webster are murdered on Halloween. One year later Hope comes back for revenge. A familiar face returns to help guide her and seek Salvation for past mistakes. Please R&R! From Yours Truly Hope Corven Chapters have been changed so b
1. Hope

Author's Note: Good evening fellow readers and authors. Please sit back and make yourself comfortable. I wish that you shall enjoy my tale of love and vengeance. Please feel free to submit a review of your choice. I beg of thee DO NOT BE GENTLE WITH YOUR REVIEWS. I am strong and can handle harsh words. Yours Truly,

Hope Corven

The Heartbreak of Salvation

People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries their soul to the Land of the Dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Sometimes, just sometimes, a crow could bring that soul back to set the wrong things right.

"Johnny!" Hope Corven jerked awake screaming from a disturbing dream about her murdered boyfriend Johnny Webster. The dream was always the same. The dream always started with her standing beside Johnny's grave. Suddenly the world would shattered and she found herself standing under a giant oak. Above her was Johnny reaching down for her. Yet it wasn't him, it seemed as if his face had been burned away. Hope tried to grab Johnny's hands but missed each time. Johnny would disappear as a tightness a formed around her neck. The ground would drop from under her feet as a crow flew into her line of vision. The dream would end after that. Sometimes she would wake up screaming other times in a cold sweat.

She couldn't understand why she kept having that dream unless it Johnny was sending her a warning from the grave. Unfortunately, she would never receive that message until it was too late.

"Well maybe I'll understand his message when I see him" Hope whispered to no one. She decided the day before that maybe every year on the day he died she should visit him. This would be a year since she went there. Besides it was October 31. Johnny's favorite holiday and her twenty-first birthday.

She got up out of bed, As she was making her bed up, she tried to decide what to wear when she went to his grave. Finally she decided to her favorite outfit. A pair of black leather pants, a specially made black leather shirt, Johnny's black leather trench coat and her black leather boots.

Johnny would tell her she looked like a "black-winged angel" in that outfit. It really made her snow-white skin, jade-colored eyes, and night sky black hair stand out.

A small smile touched Hope's rose red lips as she thought about Johnny's beauty. "His hair was pure sunlight, his eyes were the daytime sky, and his skin was a golden brown. He was truly an earth bound angel. Now he is a light shining down upon the earth." she whispered softly.

Hope started to get dressed when a mask feel out onto the floor. It was the mask Johnny had given her for her eighteenth birthday. It was a mask of tragedy except there were vertical lines running up and down both eyes and two lines running across the lips. Johnny also had given her a miniature version of the mask on a velvet chocker "What a perfect addition to my outfit" Hope whispered. Then she finished getting dressed.

Soon Hope was passing old sights driving her Harley Davison towards the cemetery. Once at the cemetery Hope slowly made her towards Johnny's grave.

Hope's breath was taken away the moment her eyes seen Johnny's tombstone. It appeared so life-like. Whomever had carved the really captured Johnny's spirit in the stone. The statute stood looking at something in his hand yet it wasn't him. Instead it was Johnny's angelic form. Hope stepped closer toward the replica and saw a miniature version of herself in it's hands.  
"Hello Hope" a voice whispered in her ear. She turned quickly to find the source. She couldn't believe her eyes. Johnny stood before her, a faint smile on his face. "Happy to see me?" Johnny asked sweetly.

Hope removed her mask before speaking, "More than what words can describe", tears began streaming down her face.

Johnny gently wiped away her tears as he softly spoke to her "Hope please stop living this fantasy. You need to accept the task appointed to you. Once you have completed it then we can be together forever." "Johnny what are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Hope, but this is how it must be." Johnny whispered. Pain filled Johnny's eyes as he pushed Hope backwards into a dark abyss. "Farwell beloved" he whispered as she fell.

Hope would never remember those moments or dreams.


	2. Hope's Awaking and Death

Pain, pain was the only thing Hope Corven could feel. It consumed all of her senses. It coursed through her veins like liquid fire that burns everything in its path. Yet through the pain Hope could feel the earth that her body rested upon.

Panic filled her mind making her frantically trying to dig through the soil that surrounded her. And her pain began to lessen as her body moved upward in the dirt. In the blink of an eye Hope was staring up at the night time sky gasping.

Hope slowly stood up trying to recognize the surrounding area. Alas her mind remained blank; she couldn't even remember her own name.

Hope's eyes finally rested upon a giant oak tree. For some reason her attention was drawn to a particular branch high above the other. A certain spot on the branch had been worn down by something. As she looked closer she realized that a remainments of a rope still clung to the branch.

"Now things that were lost shall be returned" a voice called out to her from high in the trees behind her. Before she could turn around a force knocked her face down on the ground. Memories of a past life flooded her brain, but none stood out as much as that life's final moments.

_Flashback_

"Johnny what is going on?" Hope Corven asked in a terrified whisper. "I don't know, Hope just keep behind me" Johnny Webster whispered, his eyes carefully watching their tormentors.

A group of four men surrounded Hope and Johnny. The men's faces couldn't be seen clearly even though it was a full moon on that All Hollow's Eve night.

"Blades what's keeping Foxy so long to get here" one of the men called out.

"She's coming don't you worry she wouldn't want to miss this Flame-Boy" Blades responded.

"Here she comes now," another cried out.

"Good evening Johnny" the woman named Foxy said when she stepped into the circle.

"Hello Foxy" Johnny whispered in a voice of venom. As he whispered those words, he squeezed Hope's hands a little tighter.

Hope carefully stored every detail of this mysterious woman form Johnny's past. She looked exactly like Johnny but she had frozen oceans in her eyes instead of blue skys.

"Is that how you greet a former lover" Foxy quietly spoke as she stepped toward Hope and Johnny. "But you never really cared about me now did you" her voice dripped with hate. "That is why you're going to die Johnny because you wouldn't love me" with those words, Foxy pulled out a small dagger and stabbed Johnny in his left knee.

Johnny fell to his knees trying not to scream out in pain. Hope was right by his side and tried to stop the bleeding.

Foxy gave some silent signal and two of the men grabbed Hope and pulled her to her feet while one of them held Johnny's arms behind his back.

The one named Flame-Boy stepped up to Johnny with a lighter in one hand and a bottle of liquid spirits in the other. Hope realized what was about to happen, so she closed her eyes. She smelt burning flesh and heard Johnny's blood-chilling screams after Flame-Boy did his nasty job. Hope opened her eyes but couldn't look. She didn't want to imagine what they had done to Johnny's angelic face.

"Blades finish him off so we can have fun with his new lover" Foxy spoke softly to the man holding Johnny.

"Hope" Johnny called out in a weak voice. "Hope, no matter what happens I will love you forever, I will…

Whatever Johnny was going to say was quickly cut off by the blade that was buried deep in his heart.

"Johnny" Hope whispered as she fell to her knees. The men holding her let her go and helped Blades and Flame-Boy with their task. Only sat there staring at the dagger sticking out of Johnny's chest. She didn't notice the rope Foxy had thrown over a high branch or that a large crow had landed close to Hope and Johnny or that its eyes flashed with intelligence.

"Wisher, Goblin are you two ready to pull the rope" Foxy asked the other two men.

"Yeah Foxy just waiting for you orders" Wisher responded. While they were talking, they didn't notice Hope slowly remove the dagger from Johnny's body and carefully conceal it.

Foxy walked over to Hope a hangman's noose in her hand. "Have you ever heard Vindicated by DashBoard Confessions?" Foxy asked in a giggly voice. "If not, my favorite line is "Hope dangles on a string" Really fitting is it not?"

"Go to Hell" Hope screamed as she pulled out the dagger and rammed it into Foxy's left hand.

"Bitch" Foxy screamed out in pain as Wisher and Goblin quickly knocked Hope into the ground and forced the noose that Foxy had dropped around her neck.

"Hurry up and pull the bitch up so we can watch Hope dangle on a string. Foxy spoke between clenched teeth.

Before Hope could get her bearings, she was jerked up into the air by the hangman's noose. The pain of the noose digging into her neck was almost unbearable. She couldn't breathe and soon was losing consciousness.

Hope's final thoughts were only of vengeance and the crowing flying into her vision. Without a word she slipped into the abyss of The Land of The Dead.

Thank you Sickly Sweet and Queen of Sporks for your reviews. I dedicate this chapter to you two. Love you for both the support and good luck with you stories.

Yours truly,

Hope Corven


	3. The Appearance of a Forgotten Dark Angel

Hope lay on the ground gasping for air, tears streaming out of her eyes from the pain she had just relived.

"Johnny, oh, Johnny, why did they do that to you, why?" Hope whispered to herself.

"Who knows but maybe that is one reason you came back." the voice that triggered Hope's memories called out.

Hope started to flip over onto her back when she heard a thud just above her head.

She slowly lifted her head up to see the face that had triggered her memories.

"Good evening miss." the man standing above her spoke softly. "May I help you up since it seems I am the one who caused you to fall."

Hope didn't know how to react so she just took his hand and let him help her up. "Who are you?" she asked after she was up on her feet.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ashe Corven." he said after a graceful bow. "And you are?"

"Hope, Hope Corven, it is very weird that we have the same last name." was her reply.

"Yes quite strange indeed." he said after a few minutes. "But we have other things at hand."

Hope took a good strong look at Ashe and realized that his entire frame and face looked exactly like hers. The only difference in their appearances was Ashe's features were more masculine and his skin was slightly darker than hers.

"Do you know why you have been brought back?" Ashe asked looking up into the trees.

"Yes, to seek vengeance for Johnny's death, but how I don not know." Hope answered.

"I can answer that, look at the branch you were looking at before you were struck down." Ashe said.

Hope did as she was told and noticed the crow she has seen in her final moments of life. "Is that the way I came back?" Hope asked, watching the crow.

"Yes I am and my name is Kara." a voice spoke softly in her head.

"Who said that ?" Hope asked looking around.

The crow flew over and landed on Hope's shoulder. "I did" the voice whispered in her head as the crow tugged at a strand of her hair.

"Oh, o.k." was Hope's only answer.

"Before we begin this game of vengeance my dear you need to acquire a different form of clothing. Kara spoke softly.

"Alas, I know the perfect place to acquire them. But I do not know how we are to get there!" Hope declared.

"Miss. Corven just leave that to me." Ashe whispered softly in her ear.

"Ashe, please call me Hope. If you don't mind?" Hope asked.

"As you wish! And now if you may follow me. I'll take you to your designation." Ashe answered before stepping into a clearing. Hope quickly followed him not knowing where he was going.

The moment Hope stepped out of the clearing her eyes fell upon a motorcycle similar to her own but she couldn't recognize the model.

"Beautiful cycle" Hope told Ashe.

"Thank you, now if you will get on we will go wherever you need or wish to, Hope" Ashe remarked.

"My home, that is where I wish to go" Hope said after a minutes.

"Do you remember how to get there?" Ashe asked after Hope jumped onto the cycle.

"Yes and my crow will show the way if you don't mind. Alas I have so much to think upon." Hope softly whispered.

"I understand" and with those words he started the engine and they were off.

Hope's mind kept spinning around and about the night's events. She couldn't quite grasp the very concept that she had died and was brought back. Yet here she was alive and well, struggling to accept her fate.


	4. A Glimpse into a Killer's Mind

Foxy Redrum gazed lovingly upon Johnny Webster's frozen corpse, oblivious to everything around her. His face still held a unique inner beauty that shone through the burnt flesh. The beauty gave the corpse a sleep-like appearance. 

"Such a waste of beauty, even though you deserved it, Johnny Webster," Foxy gently whispered under her breath.

She just stood there alone in her satin robe in front of a clear plastic freezer in the middle of her bedroom. Slowly her mind began to drift back to that fatal night, exactly one year ago.

Foxy watched with a sick fascination Hope dangling on the rope. The slow rocking began to put Foxy in a hypnotic trance.

"Mistress, what would you have us do with the bodies?" Flame-boy whispered in Foxy's ear as he wrapped a muscular arm around her waist from behind. She leaned against him as she thought of what to do, enjoying the erotic sensations he sent through her.

"Bury the dumb bitch, load him up into your truck and take him to the ice chest." Foxy said after a few minutes of deep thought.

Flame-boy removed his arm and stepped in front of her. "Your wish is my command." he said with a regal bow.

Foxy's memories were suddenly shattered by an image of painted faces, faces that were strangely familiar. Faces that had began to haunt her dreams since the night of Hope and Johnny's deaths.

Foxy gently pushed the images to the back of her mind in order to protect her sanity.

It's a shame, she never realized it was an omen. An omen of her doom.

This goes out to all of my beloved fans,even the ones that have appearred to have abandoned me.

Love everyone who has reviewed and even those who don't.

Yours Truly,

Hope Corven


	5. A Glimpse into the Past of Two Ghosts

The wind and the roar from the motorcycle drowned out any conversation between Hope and Ashe. So they each were left to their own private thoughts. Ashe's mind traveled back to the night that brought him to the present. The screams and crackles of that night still haunted him and brought stinging tears to his eyes. His son Danny lost his life at such a young age. All because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Exactly 13 years ago in a city that will never the end of blood shed, the City of Angels.

The name of the city was ironic because it was really a city of demons and victims. Thanks to that place he lost Danny, his wife Abby, and his one true love Sarah. The city robbed of his eternal rest and so he searches for a release. Even now he continues to suffer from the city's evils although he was a thousand miles away in this ill town called Hallow's Grove.

The crow Ashe had been carefully following finally came to a rest in front of an abandoned warehouse. After he had pulled in close to the entrance, he cut off the engine and turned towards Hope. He didn't even have to ask if this was the place, the pain and sorrow in her eyes answered that for her.

Hope soundlessly climbed off the cycle. Her steps were slow and childlike as she walked toward the warehouse's door.

Ashe could only watch her actions and ponder her thoughts.

New Chapter

Hope stopped in front of the warehouse door. Her eyes scanned the area surrounding the warehouse. Vines covered the windows in various places prohibiting light from passing through. A few tiles laid shattered on the ground among other discarded items of no interest to her.

After finishing her scan, Hope gripped the doorknob and braced herself for the memories.

(flashback)

The blindfold covering Hope's eyes barred her from seeing where Johnny was leading her. Yet, she didn't care because she was with him. She would follow him anywhere as long as he loved her with the same fiery passion that burned in his eyes every time he looked at her.

"O.k. Hope you can look now." Johnny whispered in her ear.

Hope quickly tore off the blindfold. A gasp was the only motion she could make due to shock. Hope's eyes soaked in a world that could only have came from her widest dreams. A small stage was built against the opposite wall facing her. It even had miniature curtains and a trap door. To top it off, the masks of drama was imprinted upon the curtains and carved into the main frame. The area in front of the stage represented a small audience including the chairs you would you find in an auditorium.

The rest of the warehouse looked just like an ordinary home except curtains represented the walls. Replicas of antique furniture were scattered all about the warehouse. Each stood for the rooms they were suppose to be in.

"This is all so beautiful, I don't deserve any of this Johnny." Hope whispered as she enwrapped him in a tight hug.

"You're right, you don't, and instead you deserve so much more. More than what I ever could give you." Johnny whispered back as he cupped her face in his hand.

They stood there for a few moments of silence gazing into each other's eyes. Johnny tilted his head down and locked his lips into Hope's for a long and passionate kiss.

(flashback ends)

Hope stood there, tears coursing down her cheeks. She still could feel Johnny's lips brushing hers, lips that she would never touch again, a soul that she would never hold in her arms again. All because of a woman named Foxy.

"Foxy you will die for what you did, I swear by the strange powers that back." Hope whispered though clenched teeth.

Hope turned the knob and opened the door. She didn't realize she had broken the locked knob in the process as she entered the building.

Hope slowly walked around their forgotten home. Everything was just as they had left it. Clothes laid in a small pile next to the laundry room curtain. Dishes sat in the rack waiting to be put up. Even their bed remained unmade.

Grief finally took over Hope's body. She fell into a tight ball and just rocked back and forth crying.

BREAK IN CHAPTER

Ashe sat upon his cycle and listened to the soft sobs that floated out of the warehouse. His heart reached out for her while his mind drifted to a moment he hoped he wouldn't relive.

(flashback)

"Danny, I'm finished here. I'm coming back." Ashe whispered as he kneeled in front of his son's grave. The wooden cross with the name 'Danny Corven' engraved upon it filled him with a sense of peace.

Ashe picked up the dagger lying on the ground in front of him. An interesting item, its actually name is a misery core. During the medieval ages it was used to strike the deathblow to the mortally wounded, a tool of mercy in a sense.

"This blade has caused me misery by ending her life; now it will give me mercy." Ashe whispered.

Ashe plunged the blade directly into his hears as he stared at Danny's cross. His corpse fell onto Danny's grave as his soul was lifted to the border between the worlds.

Ashe found himself in a dreary place. The landscape was lifeless. The trees were only outlines in ash waiting to collapse. The ground was plant-less and cracked like a desert. The moon, sun, nor stars could be seen in the gray-drenched sky. It was a dead place.

"Where am I?" Ashe yelled at the top of his lungs. This was not the Land of the Dead. He wasn't with Danny nor Sarah. He was all alone in an empty world, unknowing why he was there.

"Limbo is where you are, the Land of the Ill-fated." a young woman's voice echoed though out the landscape

Ashe spun around searching for the source. His entire being filled with dread as the words 'Land of the Ill-fated' echoed through his mind.

"Ill-fated, what does that mean?" Ashe asked himself.

"It means your chance to set the wrong things right had dire results." the voice whispered right behind Ashe.

Ashe quickly turned around, a look of anger and surprise filling his face.

A young woman stood before him. She was a strange creature due to her appearance. She possessed a height of six feet accompanied by the body of a well-experienced Amazonian warrior. Her hair was the color of fire; a strange light flowed through out her hair causing an illusion of flames. Her eyes were animal-like, exactly like a crow's. The tone of her skin was the same as a pile of cold ashes. Her lips were small yet full and were as black as a starless night sky. Her face contained an angelic shape that was framed by her waist-length hair. Her clothing, a simple full-length dress, was made from crow feathers.

"I am Astrael, keeper of the balances between life and death, and good and evil. The balances have been disrupted by the death of the innocent Sarah. A death, although not by your hands, that was caused by you, Ashe." the woman said.

"I'm not going to be allowed to see my son again, am I?" Ashe whispered.

"Ashe one final task has been given to you before your soul can find peace. Your life must be given in place of another innocent. An innocent whose life is similar to that of Sarah's and is destined to die to save another." was Astrael's reply.

"If I fail at this task, what will be my punishment?" Ashe questioned.

"You will be condemned to wander the Land of the Dead for all eternity" Astrael whispered. A veil of tears began to cloak her eyes. "Believe me, it is not a fate you would enjoy."

Astrael stepped closer to Ashe. Her right hand began to glow as she raised it directly in front of his heart. "You will be granted the powers of a crowic ghost. You will lose these abilities when you take the innocent's fate. Ashe you will not receive a guide so you must trust your heart on where to go." Astrael placed her hand on Ashe's heart. "May you go with my blessings. As well with one final gift, your means of traveling will remain constant until your death."

Ashe felt himself being lifted by unseen forces as the spell in Astrael's hand began to flow through out his entire soul. A strange sleep began to take hold of his senses until he completely lost touch of everything.

END CHAPTER

A/N: Here's the end of this chapter. I hope it left you feeling shocked and curious about Ashe's new fate. The next chapter will be very exciting so please don't miss out on the action, suspense, and dramatic climax of Ashe's memory.

Love, Peace, Chicken Grease,

Hope Corven


	6. The Meaning of Astrael's Words

Hello everyone, warning this chapter will be very confusing yet will make sense at the end. I hope you can understand, by the way Ashe is not gay in this chapter, at the end you will understand what I mean by. I don't have much more, maybe a paragraph written where this stops off. So it will be along time before I update again.

(Necessary Spoiler) Everything italicized is actually Ashe, this is the memories of someone else but Ashe is seeing it from his point of view.

Hope Corven

Pain, violent, rich, burning, and unmerciful, echoed through out the corpse of Ashe Corven. Slight twitches were the only sign of life as the soul slowly returned to the flesh. Unexpectedly the corpse rolled over on its back. The eyes snapped open before a gasp escaped the bluish lips. A short pain-drenched yelp soon accompanied it as the hands removed the misery core from his heart.

Ashe lay on Danny's grave breathing heavily. His mind desperately trying to figure what just occurred. In his right hand hung the misery core, still dripping with the crimson liquid of Ashe's heart. His left covered the organ's wound.

Shock slightly filled his eyes as the wound miraculously healed beneath his hand. He now understood what Astrael had meant by "powers of a crowic ghost." He now possessed the supernatural abilities stolen by Judah Earl.

Judah Earl, the dark-skinned son of a bitch who was responsible for his fate, past, and pain. He was the drug-lord of the City of Angels, spreading his toxic shadow across the city. Everyone fell into his dark hellish web. It didn't matter if they were the victims of his crimes, users of his famous chemicals, or the mindless demons whom served as his lackeys. The bastard had stolen Danny and his beloved Sarah.

His lackeys, Spider Monkey, Nemo, Kali, and Curve were responsible for the death of his son Danny, and himself. Danny, he was an innocent child who did not deserve to die. Danny on whose grave he now laid on.

Ashe took a deep breath as his eyes slid shut in an effort to clear his mind.

Flashback

A sharp gasp escaped Ashe's lips as his eyes snapped open. He no longer was at his son's grace. Instead he found himself pushing through a crowd of Day of the Dead partiers. "I have to find _him_ before Judah can cause anymore harm." Ashe whispered beneath his breath. His heart pounded loud as thunder as he pushed his way through the cluster of people. The misery core a heavy burden in his hand.

A group standing in a circle caught Ashe's attention. The crowd cheered as a whip lashed through the air and striking unmercifully. His eyes darted upward and beheld _him_ dangling above the crowd. Blood washed his face as kisses from the whip left their mark as a rope slowly strangled him.

Ashe pushed his way through, screaming _his_ name. He finally broke through of the bodies, the misery core raised above his head. He dashed towards Judah, a battle cry rushing past his lips. Ashe buried the misery core up to its hilt into Judah's skull. He knew it wouldn't kill the devil but it did have a desired effect. Judah released the rope keeping _him_ suspended as his hands flew to remove the blade. The _man_ fell to the ground semi-conscious. Ashe ran to _his_ side, his hands yanked away the rope keeping his love from breathing.

"Sarah, Sarah…" the _man_ gasped as air flooded his mortal lungs.

Ashe glanced over his shoulder, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Judah stalking towards them. He turned away from the _man_ and rose to his feet.

"Judah." Ashe cried as he darted forward to stop Judah. In Judah's was the misery core raised upward as he walked towards the lovers. It embedded itself into Ashe's chest. Shock, dwindled with pain filled his eyes as he began to step back. Judah only looked at him with a surprised look upon his face.

Ashe faintly heard the _man's_ whimpers as he fell to his knees. Pain consumed his senses barely letting him felt the man's griping his hands before the man pulled away. Ashe somehow managed to pull the misery core free, yet he could feel his life slipping away as his blood flowed freely. He remained knelled, unaware of the events occurring between Judah and him. Ashe faintly heard the cawing of crows but it didn't register in his mind.

A pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around his waist. They carefully lifted him upwards and then laid him on his back. Ashe found himself looking up at _him_, the man who came into his life, his forbidden love.

The _man's_ starling green eyes were brimming with tears as _he_ looked down at Ashe. The _man_ whispered "you can't die!" Sadness dripped into _his_ words as _he_ held him.

Ashe could only look at _him_ as his soul slowly left his body. A bright filled his vision as he left the world behind. Distant figures began to take form as a deep sense of peace and love filled his soul. In his heart he knew he was at last coming home…

See Ashe really was Sarah during this part. By the way this was very difficult to write that's why it is so short. Hope Corven


	7. Teaser for one and all

Pouring of crimson fluid, tearing of human flesh, shattering of snow-white bones and the ripping of his beating heart was the last thing his body felt. His head snapped back, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. A thin trail of blood crept from his lips and down his cheeks mixing with bitter tears.

His soul slowly separated from the dying flesh, rising into a dark abyss. Agonizing torment and despair weighted down his spirit. Eternal rest was forever lost, as was she. His love, lying at his feet, dead, because he failed to protect her and because the bastard did not die. The caw of a crow delivered him unto death.

1965-1993 R.I.P.

Good evening my fellow writers, fans, and the random travelers. I am aware that you have not heard from me in a very long time. Alas, my ill-fortunate tormenting devilish muse ranaway again. Damn his incredible sexy ass. I guess that is what I get for basing him on the Vampire Lestat and giving him actual wings. I hate myself for this, but on to a different matter...

This is a preview/teaser of a future story I am writing. I thought that maybe this could keep all of you entertained while I try desparately to get over the issue of writers's block. That and the fact it would not leave my head until I actually wrote it down.

Also the page break is the timeline of a particular actor's life. Do you know whom and if so post it in a review. This is just a random quiz. Thanks.

Yours Truly,

Hope Corven


End file.
